Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island
Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island is an upcoming Team Robot/Disney/Barney crossover by TMNTHedgehog5, It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot: Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's mom reads them a Imagination Island (story) about a mystical place called Imagination Island but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Heroes: *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Kiva *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Chip *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Timmy the Tooth and Brushbrush *Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda Guest Stars: *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Sticks the Badger *Stellaluna *Pikachu *Ttark Main Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Derek *Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Tosha's Baby Brothers Links: *Trailer *Intro Sneak Peeks: #Pooh's sleepover with Tosha and Min #Sailing across to Imagination Island #The Arrival/Seeing Stellaluna and the CMC #Meeting Professor Tinkerputt #Sharing makes people happy #Heading for home Links: *Part 1: Songs: Opening Intro #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Theme Song Other Song's #Pirates is What We'll Be (Winnie the Pooh) #Take a Look at this Place (Imagination Movers) #Brainstorming (Imagination Movers) #Dream Vacation (The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth) #Problem Solved (Imagination Movers) #Speak with your Heart (Sonic Colors) Barney Song's #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Trivia: *Birdo, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott, Nina, Warehouse Mouse, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Pikachu and Ttark will be guest starring in this crossover. *Barney and Sora are really good friends to Winnie the Pooh and his friends, Team Robot will meet them. *This crossover takes place after the Cutie Mark Crusaders met Pooh and his friends in 76859Thomas's project, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Face makes a cameo appearance for the opening. *Some very unexpected guests will make their appearance in this crossover. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Fantasy-Adventure Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Musical Series Category:Live-action/animated Series Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Barney Crossovers Category:Magical Series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Barney Home Videos films Category:Non-Disney crossovers